


Welcome to Hell

by PatheticPidgey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: You wanted to die, but you didn’t expect any of this. Now, you have to fight your way to get a peaceful rest, or die trying.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My internet went out so I’m uploading this on mobile so sorry if I can’t edit too well right now. I’ll check back pretty soon to edit. Let me know if there’s anything you notice!

This was it. It was the end and you knew it. With one last push of the syringe, you could feel yourself drifting off, falling into the darkness and giving into death.

So, naturally, you were surprised when you woke up. Looking around you, you see a bustling city, full of swearing people and honking cars. It reminded you of your time spent in New York.

So, you overdosed on heroin, and somehow you ended up hundreds of miles away in New York. That made perfect sense.

You stand up, and dust yourself off, not noticing the color of your hands was now pink, or the fact that you only had three fingers on each hand, ending in talons.

Instead, you notice your surroundings. Large buildings surrounded you, all tinted in red and mostly run down. Ripped billboards towered high above you, ladders hanging off in a dangerous way. 

You hear loud noises a block or so over. Bombs? Maybe. Gunshots? Maybe. You had no idea what any of that noise was, other than the fact that it meant you should get out of there. 

And you did. You ran as far as you could. Away from the banging noises. Somehow, though, you saw gunshots being fired right before your eyes. You try to turn away, but your eyes caught on the creatures, no, the monsters that were shooting at each other. A large snake creature was using a machine gun, shooting at some cyclops lady. You had to get out of there. It was like a gang war, and you have no idea what is happening. 

You turned again and ran, stopping right outside of a bar. Sighing, you walked in. They didn't I.D. you, which you thought was a little strange, but you brush it off, heading directly over to the bathroom.

You open the lock on a stall door, finally seeing your claws. You break down. What happened to your hands? Why are you a bit more pink than you were? Was everything going on part of the high? 

You do your business, squatting above the toilet so you don't have to touch the blood stained seat. After wiping and noticing your body hasn't changed, other than your skin color and your hands, you go to the sink, and you look in the mirror. 

You look like yourself. For the most part, at least. Your eyes are black. Your long blonde hair is now in messy tangled around your body. Your nose shrunk and has sunk in, and your lips are now blue. You look like one of the monsters you saw at the fight, or one of the ones around the bar.

This must be the heroin. You took way more than you had to, and it affected you more. Somehow, you didn't die. 

You walk out of the bathroom and sit at the bar, asking just for a glass of water. The bartender laughs in your face, spits out a mostly shattered glass, and pees into it, before handing it to you. 

You gag, both at the glass of piss in front of you and the wretched smell that is coming from it. You end up pushing it away, looking around at your surroundings before directing your attention to the television. 

It seemed as if a news report was on, and they were about to do an interview with someone. The two hosts looked upset, though it was hard to tell with them not being human. 

You settle back into your chair, keeping your eyes focused on the television as bar goers yelled out and played games against each other. You sit through the many commercials, until finally, the news was back on.

A cute little thing, almost skeleton looking, was being shown on screen, though you couldn't hear what she was saying thanks to all of the noise surrounding you. What you did hear, however, was a song. 

Your eyes lit up. The song was amazing. You're a drug addict. You want to get out of this place. Where everyone else was laughing at the girl, you knew that this hotel she was singing about would be your new home.

You leave the bar, but not before getting many slaps on your behind and people squeezing your breasts. You feel violated. You feel dirty.

You turn the corner, hoping to find this "Happy Hotel" somewhere nearby. All you could find was a vending machine. You were pretty thirsty, so you made your way over to it.

Sadly, there were no drinks in the machine. On the bright side, there was a list of different drugs. Your eyes grow wide as you make your selection.

Your drugs fall, and they come with everything you could have wanted, including a syringe. You didn't care how dirty the needle attached was, so after heating up and sucking everything into the syringe, you inject yourself with what you could believe was the strongest thing you had ever taken. And that's exactly what it was, because after wandering out into the street to find the hotel, you stop. 

You fall over, throwing up what little was in your stomach. It felt great, but it also felt like you were dying. 

You try to stand back up, but none of your body parts are working, and you just slide right back down to the street, lying in the puddle of vomit you had created. Before you knew it, you black out. Maybe this would be the end of this nightmare.

Once again, you were wrong. Your eyes open to a bedroom. There was a television, a radio alarm clock, and you were lying on a comfortable bed, much more comfortable than the street.

You're no longer dirty, but your hair is slightly damp. Someone must have bathed you before they put you in this bed.

You continue to look around the room. There was a dresser, mirror, an ash tray, and a chair in the corner.

What you weren't expecting is how there was a darkness surrounding the chair, and a face with sharp golden teeth stretched out into a grin. 

With a strange, staticy voice, the man in the chair spoke. "Welcome to Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

The words strike fear into your body. Hell? We're you really dead, even though seconds ago you thought you were alive? You had actually tried to die, so why were you so amazed by the fact that you were dead?

The demon in the corner kept smiling at you. It seems as if you should be comforted by his odd smile, but it creeped you out.

Finally getting over your fear and shock, you respond. Not with the first thing you should, which was asking who he was and why he was watching you rest, but with a stuttered, "Hell?"

The demon in front of you nodded. "Why, yes, my dear beauty. This lovely land is Hell."

You couldn't get his creepy, radio like voice out of your head. "And where are we? What is this room?"

"Why, it is a hotel room, of course! You are in my very lovely hotel, made to be a rehabilitation center for has-beens such as yourself, dear girl! Now tell me, what is your name so I can officially welcome you to our family?"

You stare at the man in front of you in shock. How is it possible that you ended up in the exact place you wanted to be, after finding drugs and using them? In the end, you figure you should probably answer the man's question. "My name is (y/n). I just kinda woke up here yesterday."

"Ah, yes, a drug addict, it seems. We have one other like you here." His voice really sounded like those old time-y radio shows. "My name is Alastor. Feel free to call me Al, just don't call me late to dinner!" He did a strange laugh, as if he was actually just saying, "Ha ha ha ha," to make it seem more funny.

It was a joke you had heard multiple times before, from substitute teachers and parents of friends. And it was a tired one, one that would never be able to make you laugh. "Well, Al, thanks for bringing me here. I'd really like to see more of this place."

His smile suddenly changed. A fear greater than no other pushed its way into your body, causing you to shiver and stare as if you were a deer in headlights. His head turned. His eyes widened. The two little antlers on top of his red hair grew, sprouting black tendril like structures behind him. Radio static ring in your ears, almost deafening.

As soon as it had started, it had stopped. "Well, I'll leave you be! Feel free to explore, my dear!" The demon stood up and left the room, a staff with a radio microphone in his hand.

This man was off putting, but there was also something that attracted you to him. You weren't sure what it was, but it was there.

Sighing, you get out of the bed, realizing you were not currently wearing any clothing. Someone had stolen your clothes! You wondered if it was the demon, Alastor, or someone from off the streets you passed out on the other day. You doubted it was the demon that was watching you sleep. He didn't seem like the type to take advantage of you.

Surprisingly enough, with another look around the room, you found clothing on top of the dresser. It seemed as if it fit you perfectly, the shirt clinging to your nonexistent curves, which somehow made you look as if you had a full set of breasts instead of being flat chested. You thought you looked sexy, with your messy blonde hair and your tired eyes. Sexy in a strange way, yes, but sexy.

Now that you were dressed, you decide to venture out into the hotel itself, seeing red hallways and red curtains and just... well, red.

You walk down the red steps down into the red lobby. Why was everything so red in Hell?

Looking around, you see a small cyclops cleaning the lobby area, as well as a- a bat? A dog? You weren't quite sure what it was, but it was sitting behind a bar, drinking whatever was in the bottle marked "XXX".

Further down the bar, you see a tall, pink lady, covered in fur, drinking from a glass, an ashtray full of cigarettes in front of her.

On a nearby sofa, you see two girls, both talking to each other in hushed voices. One of them was missing an eye and seemed more reasonable than the other. Then you realized the other girl was the one you saw singing on the television at the bar you had wandered into the other day.

Your eyes widened. Maybe you could redeem yourself. This was your chance to change your life and become a decent person, instead of taking a bunch of drugs.

You sit at the bar and order a drink. That's all you ask for, just a drink, nothing specific. The bat dog thing gave you a glass with a strange honey colored liquid in it.

Without thinking, you down the drink, and quickly ask for another one.

You can feel their stares before you turned to look at them. The purple girl that was missing an eye frowned, and told the blonde haired girl something. After making a face and pouting, she walked over to you.

"Hello! And welcome to the Happy Hotel!" She was nervous, that much was obvious. "We're so glad to have you here! So, what do you have problems with? Alcohol? Sex? Drugs?"

You look at her, scratching at your arm where you had pushed the syringe in so many times before. "Uh, drugs," you say, just as nervous as her. "I actually just kind of woke up here."

The girl nodded and smiled a smile so wide, it showed in her eyes. She was clearly happy and excited that you were there. "Well, thank you for stopping by! What's your name?"

As you were about to answer, you could feel another presence nearby. It was the creepy man who was staring at you while you were sleeping. "Dear, this is (y/n)! Maybe we should give her a warm welcome to our small," his look shifted back to the scary one you saw back in your room. He continued speaking with static that hurt your ears. "Oh so small," and with that, everything went back just as suddenly as it had shifted. "Family, here at this hotel!"

The girl in front of you nodded . "Y-yeah, welcome to the Happy Hotel, (y/n)!"


End file.
